


April Fools' Day

by goodyeatingbilly



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodyeatingbilly/pseuds/goodyeatingbilly
Summary: 만우절 거짓말과 진실





	April Fools' Day

매그니들은 평소와 같이 둥근 테이블에 모여 앉아 웃고 떠들고 있었다. 저녁밥을 깨끗이 비운 빌리가 졸린 듯 굿나잇 옆으로 기대오자 굿나잇이 웃으며 품을 내주며 시계를 꺼내 보더니 "오! 12시가 지났으니 오늘이 만우절이군!" 하는 소리에 일순간 다들 조용해졌다.

 

"백인들 음식은 창조적이며 탁월하게 맛있군"  
이삭이 유창한 영어로 들고있던 수저를 집어 던졌다.

 

"이제와서 조심스럽게 말하지만 난 불교신자라네."  
잭혼이 품안의 성경을 꺼내 조심스럽게 쓰다듬으며 주여 만우절이니 용서하소서 라고 속삭였다.

 

"나 실은 맥시코인이 아니야."  
바스퀘즈가 데낄라 잔을 흔들며 강한 맥시코억양으로 낄낄거렸다.

 

"자네들 내가 흰옷을 선호하는걸 알고있었나?"  
옷취향이 확고한 남자가 검은 옷깃을 자랑스럽게 세우면서 굿나잇을 바라봤다.  
마치 '자, 이제 나네 차례야 하지만 적당히 해!' 라고 말하는 눈이였다.  
어느새 졸기 시작한 빌리를 조심스레 자신의 어깨로 기대게 하며 굿나잇이 입을 땠다.

 

"왜 그런 눈을 하고 있는지 모르겠군 샘. 빌리와 나는 그저 친구일 뿐이야."  
꿀이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 눈으로 빌리의 머리를 넘겨주는 사내의 말에 다들 뭐씹는 표정으로 술을 들이켰다.

 

굿나잇이 웃으며 빌리보이 오늘은 만우절인데 거짓말을 하는 날이야 한마디 하고 올라가서 편하게 자자고 속삭이자 빌리가 부스스 일어나며 거짓말을 왜?? 라는 아리송한 표정으로 굿나잇을 바라봤다.

 

굿나잇이 뭐라고 답하기도 전에 빌리 옆자리에 앉아있던 패러데이가 빌리어깨를 자신쪽으로 살짝 돌리며 장난스럽게 웃었다.

 

"빌리. 사랑해. 결혼하자."

 

자다 깬 빌리는 굿나잇이 거짓말 하라고 한게 기억나니 멍한표정으로 고개를 천천히 끄덕이면서 어.. 하자.......? 라고 답했고 패러데이가 호들갑을떨며 세상제일의 사랑꾼이 빌리락스랑 결혼하게됐다고 내일 아침에 당장 달링이랑 반지를 맞추러 가야겠다고 웃다가 아직 상황파악이 안된 표정의 빌리 뒤에 강림한 죽음의 천사와 눈이 마주치자 혼비백산해서 테이블 밑으로 도망갔다. 올빼미고 뭐고 알게 뭐냐며 소리치고 라이플로 패러데이를 쏘려는 굿나잇을 아직 뭐가 뭔지 모르겠는 빌리가 말리려는 혼란을 틈타 이삭이 음식 가득한 접시를 바닥에 떨궜고 거짓말해서 죄송하다며 고해성사하고있는 잭혼의 중얼거림을 피쳐링하고있는 바스퀘즈의 깔깔거림을 바라보며 샘이 한숨을 쉬었다. 

 

"제기랄! 만우절이고 뭐고 빌리랑은 아침에 식부터 올릴꺼니까 다들 준비하라고! 잭혼선생이 주례를 보면 되겠구만.  
나는 이제 내 빌리보이랑 미리 육체적 부부의 연을 맺으러 가겠네." 

 

테이블 밑에서 굿나잇이 빌리를 어깨에 들쳐매고 방으로 올라가는 것을 바라보던 패러데이에게 샘이 혀를차며 그러니까 왜 그런소리를 해서 소란을 만들었냐고 작게 타박하며 자리를 정리했다. 내일은 재밌고 바쁜 하루가 되겠다고 웃으며 다들 방으로 올라갔다. 

 

오늘이 아니면 언제 해 보겠냐고 조용하게 읇조리는 패러데이의 목소리를 들은건 밖에서 울어대는 올빼미 뿐이었다. 

 

\- -


End file.
